


Security

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Only Sebastian Holmes could flirt over a pile of weapons.





	Security

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- “Any knife’s a pocket knife if you can fit it in your pocket.” 
> 
> I just had to throw in a _Goldeneye_ reference.

“Mr. Holmes, I need you to remove your weapons before you board,” the bored-sounding security person said.

Sebastian grinned at his husband. “He’s talking to you.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Go on. We mustn’t keep the crew waiting.”

The sniper huffed in annoyance then pulled his gun out of his shoulder holster and laid it in the plastic bin on the table. “Can we go now?”

His husband smirked. “All of it, Sebastian.”

“Seriously?” he asked, annoyed.

“Yes. You don’t want us to be late, do you?”

“Fine,” he muttered. He took his second gun out of the holster on his ankle and added that to the first, then came the knives. A throwing knife that had been sheathed on his forearm, then came stilettos, switchblades, and folding knives from various pockets. Finally was the bowie knife from the largest pocket of his cargo pants.

Mycroft smirked. “And here I thought you only carried pocket knives.”

Seb grinned. “Any knife’s a pocket knife if you can fit it in your pocket.” He was about to walk away from the table when he stopped then pulled a block of C-4 out of the other large pocket then laid it in the bin, grinning at Mycroft. “Don’t want to forget that.”

He rolled his eyes then laid his umbrella next to the bin. He was about to join Sebastian when Seb grinned.

“I think you forgot something.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes again then pulled a stainless-steel ballpoint pen from his suit jacket pocket and put it in the bin. “Satisfied?”

“I will be,” Seb said, grinning. His grin widened when Mycroft’s cheeks flushed.

“You’re incorrigible,” he muttered, though he was unable to completely keep a smile off his face.

“That’s why you married me.”

Mycroft smiled a bit. “Correct.”


End file.
